Lilly and James
by TheLillyPotter
Summary: Another Lilly and James story. This starts from when Lilly recieves her letter, all the way up to their deaths! please just take a look, I'm sure you'll enjoy it!


It was just a normal morning for a normal eleven year old in her normal home. If you think that this is true, then how wrong you are. This is the start of something more; the start of the story and it begins with a pretty red-headed girl asleep in her bed. This girl was Lilly Evans. However peaceful her sleep seemed to the onlooker, she was about to be awoken by a soft, irritating- tap-tap-tapping on her window. Not wanting to get up, Lilly rolled over hoping that the noise would stop. But within minutes, Lilly was up traipsing over to her oval-shaped window to see what the noise was. She could see the dark outline of a creature reflected in the moonlights gaze. With curiosity getting the better of her, she cautiously opened her window. A large brown barn owl soared gracefully through. Lilly's mind was spinning. 'An owl!?' She thought. 'An owl in my room? Is that a…Is that a letter?' Her silent question was answered as the beautiful creature dropped a parchment envelope with emerald green ink on it, onto her bed, and flew off into the night. By now Lilly's curiosity was peaked. Not only had she just had an owl in her room, but it actually dropped a letter on her bed! Carefully, with shaking hands, Lilly reached for the letter. She opened the letter, which held two pieces of parchment. She picked the first one up and read:  
  
Dear Miss Evans,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Term begins on September 1st, and we await your reply no later than July 31st. The train to Hogwarts (The Hogwarts Express) leaves from platform 9(. Please find enclosed your ticket and a list of necessary equipment for the school year. You will be able to purchase your supplies from Diagon Alley. To get to Diagon Alley, you will need to go to the Leaky Cauldron in East London.  
  
Yours sincerely, Professor McGonagall Deputy Headmistress.  
  
Lilly picked up the second piece of parchment. She read through this one, with excitement welling up inside her.  
  
First years will require: 1 wand 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) 1 set of glass phials 1telescope 1 set of brass scales  
  
Lists of books include:  
  
A beginner's guide to transfiguration – By Miranda Shaw A beginner's guide to charms – By Miranda Shaw A beginner's guide to astronomy – By Miranda Shaw Concocting potions – By Avia Clancy Different magical herbs and fungi – By Joanne Sleeper A guide to dark arts protection – By Timothy Alsop A history of magic – By Amanda Jigger  
  
Uniform:  
  
1. Three sets of plain work robes (black) 2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear 3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide) 4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
  
Students may bring if they desire an owl, a cat or a toad.  
  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMS!  
  
If you were to be a fly on the wall in the minutes that followed Lilly reading her letter, you would have though that some sort of explosion had gone off with the amount of commotion coming from the Evan's household. Mrs Evans was trying to calm her young daughter, after hearing about her Hogwarts letter. Mr Evan's was shaking his head as if to say that it was all some big joke, and Petunia Evans, Lilly's sixteen year old sister was just coming out of her bedroom door enraged at being woken at such an un- Godly hour.  
  
"Lilly, this is obviously some sort of joke, being played by one of your friends. The postman didn't even deliver the letter-" Mr Evans was cut off before he could continue what he was saying.  
  
"But dad, there was an owl; it was in my room, that's how I got the letter." She tried to explain, but her dad looked as if Lilly had grown a second head.  
  
"Lilly, stop this nonsense. This is absolutely prosperous! There is no such thing as magic, and you probably just dreamed about the owl, now go back to bed." At this statement, Lilly's eyes started to well up with tears, when suddenly, Mrs Evans spoke, tears also in her eyes.  
  
"Oh, isn't it wonderful, we have a witch in the family."  
  
"Mary, what is this nonsense, surely you don't, you can't believe this rubbish!?" He demanded of his wife.  
  
"Well, it can't hurt to go to Diagon alley, can it Tim? I mean the Leaky Cauldron can't be that hard to find, can it?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Well, I suppose if it would put an end to this nonsense, then we can go to this 'Leaky Cauldron then." He said eventually giving in to the pleas of his wife and youngest daughter.  
  
"THANKYOU DAD!!!! THANKYOU!" Lilly cried, pulling her dad into a bone- crushing hug.  
  
Petunia, who had just been watching the scene, her mouth hanging open in a most un-dignified manner, finally spoke up. "I'm meeting Vernon tomorrow, I will not be going. Lilly, y-you are a f-f-freak! I don't want to see you ever again. As far as I am concerned you are no longer my sister…I have no sister. I will not be associated with-"  
  
"PETUNIA! That's enough." Her mother shouted. "Both of you up to bed, it's one thirty in the morning. Petunia, you don't have to come if you don't want to, but I won't have you speaking to your sister like that. Now up to bed with you, we have a busy day tomorrow." That settled the argument, the Evans' daughters climbed up the stairs towards their bedrooms, Petunia shooting death glares at Lilly, who was happy about going to Diagon Alley, but mortified at what her sister had just said to her.  
  
A/N PLEASE REVIEW!!! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK BEFORE I CONTINUE!  
  
Loz!!! 


End file.
